


My Body Is An Anthromorphic Revenge Fantasy

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Dysphoria, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Voidpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: If my body loved me,it would be different.





	My Body Is An Anthromorphic Revenge Fantasy

If my body loved me,  
it would be _different_.

If my body loved me,  
it would part my sternum to reveal the red sea of my chest  
and dissolve my breasts into salt for my sweat.

If my body loved me,  
the space between my thighs would be nonexistent.  
My wrists would no longer be reminiscent  
of bottlecaps and tape measures;  
the emptiness between my hips would reassure me  
that I did not become what they groomed me to be.

If my body loved me,  
I would exist on a separate plane of existence,  
one where only my lady and I can reach,  
and there,  
no headaches or tumors or _pain_ can leach away the happiness we have painstakingly carved ourselves into.

If my body loved me,  
it would teach me how to understand it's language.  
It would demonstrate how to assuage my anxiety  
before it transforms into death fantasies,  
revenge fantasies, _sex_ fantasies;  
it would alert me of my repressed memories  
before they repress _me;_  
it would call a truce with the neurons rallying for war in my skull;  
it would lull me into a vegetative state;  
it would melt away until there was nothing left to _hate,_  
until there were no more flaws to _recount_ and _list;_  
it would cease to exist.

If my body _loved_ me,  
it would be different.  
But if I love my body,  
_I will forgive it._

**Author's Note:**

> 7/14/19


End file.
